When Nutcases come to town!
by Kurai Suki
Summary: What happens when a new girl transfers to the Fudoumine School and meets the gang there? What if she turns out to be a complete and total NUTCASE? Can she survive school without getting killed by the stairs? Akira KamioXOC review or no update at least fiv


Summary: What happens when I new girl transfers to the Fudoumine School? What is she meets the rest of the gang there? What if she turns out to be a complete and total NUTCASE!? Can she survive school without getting killed by the stairs? And can the gang there survive being around this accident-prone girl? An AkiraXOC story, because there's not enough of them!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Prince of Tennis characters. If I did Momo and Akira would be locked in a room together until they either killed one another or they made OUT, not UP, OUT! Sorry I'm hyper.

--

As I walked down the halls of the Fudoumine School only one thought crossed my mind.

_Where in the world_ _am I!?_

Hi, I'm Mizu Yuri. And at the moment I am completely and utterly lost in my new school. I am supposed to start Monday, today being Friday. Well, I decided to pick up my schedule before this weekend so I wouldn't stress. Ha! I can't even find the _office_! Isn't that supposed to be one of the easiest rooms to find in a school?! As I rounded the corner I suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" I apologized as I looked up to see I had bumped into a guy with red hair and dark blue eyes. Behind him were a few other guys and one girl.

"Nah, it's ok. Say, are you new here? I've never seen you before. And how old are you? Aren't you a little young to be going to Jr. High?" he said, all in one breath I think.

"Um, yes I'm new here and no I'm not too young to be here. How old do I look?" I answered a little irritated. I have always been told I look younger than I am. It's irritating and, to me, depressing.

"Um, I thought you were a lost 8 year old, sorry." He said with a nervous laugh. All I did was drop my face a little so my eyes were covered in a shadow. Then I went and sat in a random emo corner. And while in my emo corner I poked at a random ant. I guess it was depressed too. (A.N. Do ants get depressed? I've always wondered that. I- An: Um, can we get on with the story? A.N.Oh! Yea, I forgot. I'm sorry everyone!)

"Um, are you ok? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I just spoke what was on my mind." The boy apologized while putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed then got up and turned to face him with the shadow over my eyes.

"Ney, do I really look that young?" I suddenly looked up with tears in my eyes."Everyone mistakes me for a little kid but I'm 13!" I whined to this complete stranger.

"Ah, don't cry! I'm sorry, you're not that much like a little kid." He tried to comfort.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I was mistaken, you look at least 11." I suddenly brightened up and smiled really big at him.

"Yay, arigato! Oh, I'm Mizu Yuri! On Monday I will start attending this school! I'll be in the 2nd year peoples classes things! Oh, and um, where's the office? I've been lost this entire time." I said with a sweat drop and nervous laugh. He just stared for a minute.

"Um, I'm Akira Kamio, and I'm a 2nd year also. And the office is that way, third door in the right. Oh, and these are my friends and teammates." He said gesturing to the group behind him. Who were staring at me like I was a weirdo! (A.N. Now why would they _ever_ think that!? Akira:sarcastic I have no idea! A.N.I know me either! Akira:-- just continue with the story. And yes people she does talk to herself as you can see. A.N.SHH! I don't want them to know…ok here's the story!) I turned to them and bowed politely.

"Hi, I'm Mizu Yuri. People call me Mizu, Mimi-chan, Yuri-chan, Yuri-san, Idiot, Moron, and Hopeless fool who will one day get killed by falling down on a flat surface. That last one is too formal so you can just call me Mizu if you don't mind." I said as I got up from my bowing position. As I looked at them it was obvious that they were both trying not to laugh and trying not to right out scream 'Weirdo! Run away'!

"Um, I'm An Tachibana. This is my big brother Kippei, Shinji, Tetsu, Tatsunori, Masaya, and Kyosuke. They all play together with Kamio on the tennis team. It's nice to meet you." The girl said. I noticed she had brown hair and grayish eyes. I just smiled then I suddenly realized something.

"Ney, I just realized something. There's only one girl here besides me!" at my comment they all did an anime fall for some reason.

"Um, Mizu-san, you needed to go to the office right? You should hurry up before everyone else goes home." Akira-kun said.

"Oh, right! My schedule! Um, where's the office again?" I asked with an anime sweat drop. Akira-kun sighed and then grabbed my hand and started dragging me somewhere.

"Hey, where are you taking me! Don't drag me! Help! Rape! Help! Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" I started yelling as Akira pulled me along.

"Stop that! I'm taking you to the office because I have this feeling if you went alone you'd get lost within a few seconds." He explained as we came to a stop in front of a door that said 'Office'.

"Oooooohhhh, ok! Thankies Akira-kun! And I'm sorry about before and the rape comment thingy." I said cheerfully as I attached myself to him in a hug. I saw him blush crimson before pulling me off and walking inside the room while holding my hand. I blushed a little before shaking it off and just smiling. He went up to the counter where a scary looking man sat. He told the man who I was and the man glared at me before digging through a stack of papers and pulling out, what I guessed was my schedule. I hid behind Akira-kun, who took my schedule since I wasn't coming out of my hiding place. As soon as we were out of the office Akira-kun burst out laughing. I pouted since I knew he was laughing at how childish I was being. Yes, that's right; I know I'm childish, well at first. Once I get to know people I'm much calmer. It's just meeting new people makes me nervous and I end up acting like that. While Akira-kun was laughing, on the floor might I add, the rest of the gang walked up staring at him.

"He's laughing because the man in the office scares the cookies out the oven!" I whined.

"Um, cookies out the oven? What are you saying?" An-chan asked confusedly.

"Oh, it's a saying my mom used to say when I was little. She never cursed or used inappropriate language. She was the sweetest person I've ever known." I said with a loving expression on my face.

"Wait, 'was'? Where is she now?" Shinji-kun asked.

"She's dead, along with dad. Dad ran off and got hit by a car and mom became depressed and committed suicide. And my big brother, he ran off because he was tired of mom's depression. Which, in all truth, I think was the breaking point for her."I smiled. I always tried to be happy, since now mom and dad were hopefully happy. And brother was hopefully doing well. When I looked back at the people around me none were laughing. They all were looking at me with sad eyes, they all looked truly sad for me, which is a first for me. I didn't like their reactions.

"Ney, don't be sad! I don't like it when people are sad. If I'm not sad over it then you definitely shouldn't be! If you're sad then the people who care about you will be sad, then the people who care about them will be sad, then the people who care for those people will be sad, then our whole world will be a big ball of saddiness, which will then spread to the rest of the universe until no one will be able to see because the whole universe will be dark with sadness and we will all keep falling on stairs until we all die!" she said, in what appeared to be one breath, seeing as after saying all that she had to catch her breath. Everyone stared at her after her little speech."Ah, sorry, I know I'm being childish. Its how I deal with stress and nerves."

"You sure are weird." Shinji commented, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from An-chan.

"Of course, I'm always weird! Because being normal is BORING!" I said excitedly. That was the motto I lived by my entire life. That and always be happy even if the rest of the world is sad.

"Hey, you know your childish right?" Tetsu-kun asked.

"Yuppers!"

"Then why don't you try to be normal?"

"Do I really have to say it again? Being normal is B.O.R.I.N.G. BORING!"As soon as I had finished saying that Akira started laughing again. I stared at him for a minute before yelling 'Laughing Disorder!' and going to kneel next to him and start poking him in the arm and stomach. He seemed to laugh harder so I started yelling random words at him to get him to laugh harder. "Pie! Happy pink fluffy elephants are doing the hooky poky in your head! I can see your underwear!" That last one got him to stop and quickly sit up blushing.

"Nani?!"

"I was kidding…unless you aren't wearing _any_ undies."I eyed him suspiciously. And he blushed deeper.

"Of course I am!"

"Of course Mr. Commando Man" I stated as I got up from my spot on the floor. I looked and saw the rest of the gang trying to hold in their 

laughter. You then turn to a still red Akira-kun. You decide to cheer him up."Aww it's ok! We accept you just the way you are! Commando wearing freak and all!" (A.N. I'm sorry Aki-kun!! TT Akira: I don't forgive you!! A.N.WAAHHH!!TT NOT FAIR!! Akira: Your fault, not mine. An: Um, can we please get on with the story? A.N.Oh, yeah I forgot again!)

"Stop that! I'm wearing underwear!" And as soon as he let that slip he blushed furiously and face-palmed. The rest of you couldn't hold in that laugh! Once you had calmed down you went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Well I'm just glad to hear you're wearing undies! But it's ok there's no shame in announcing things like that. I once saw this video where some guy started singing about how he wasn't wearing any undies…it scared me." I tried to comfort. But I kind of got off track, like I normally do. When I looked up at his face it was beat red and he tried to turn it so I wouldn't see. I reached up and put my hand to his cheek and…

--

A.N.Ok well there we go! It's the first chapter of my story! I noticed there aren't a lot of Akira KamioXOC stories. So I wanted to do one because Akira is the bestest! Yes, I'm an Akira fan, but I'm not obsessed because if I EVER became obsessed over a character my friends would end up hitting me in the head. And they hit HARD!!

Akira: Yes I AM the best! So take that you bike stealer!

Momo: No way! Kurai likes ME more!

Akira: Nu-uh! She LOVES me more!

Momo: You want to start something!?

Kurai: hits them both in the head with a pan and it ends up denting the pan I like you both but in all truth…Fuji-san and Eiji-san are my two favorites! But I still like the rest of you.

All (except Fuji and Eiji): WAH!?

Kurai: ' um that's all for now I'll update soon! And now I think I should run! Buh Bye!runs away with the characters of PoT chasing her (except Fuji and Eiji)

Fuji: Well please come back soon for Miss. Kurai's story.

Eiji: And remember she is not responsible for any injuries caused by this story! And if you don't know what she meant by Commando then it means not wearing any undies.

Fuji: That's kind of obvious Eiji. All you have to do is read the part around it.

Eiji: Nya, be nice Fuji!

Fuji: Ah, Gomen Gomen!

Eiji: That's all folks!!


End file.
